captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Kazumasa Oda
小田 和正 |image= Player 71387.png|Japan Oda Furano (DT).png|MS OdaFuranoFC(2018).jpg|2018 Kazumasa MS (CT).jpg|1983 |nationality=Japanese |birthday= |height=171cm (BWY), 163cm (JBC), 149cm (KD) |weight=61kg (BWY), 53kg (JBC), 42kg (KD) |blood_type=A |occupation= |position=Forward, Wide midfielder (RS) |other_names= |relationships=Hikaru Matsuyama (best friend) |first_appearance=''Captain Tsubasa'' ch.17 "Drawing Of Lots' Mischief" |current_level_1=Olympic |current_team_1=Olympic Japan |current_level_2=Club |current_team_2=Consadole Sapporo |past_level_1=U-22 |past_team_1=U-22 Japan |past_level_2=U-20 |past_team_2=Japan Youth |past_level_3=High school |past_team_3=Furano high school |past_level_4=U-16 |past_team_4=Japan Jr. (J-Village) , along with six other members of the 16th National tournament, joined the J-Village, but didn't get selected as the 24 final players. |past_level_5=Middle school |past_team_5=Furano middle school |past_level_6=Elementary school |past_team_6=Furano FC }} (小田 和正, Oda Kazumasa) is the forward of Furano and a substitute midfielder for Japan. He wears the number "11" and "24" jerseys for Furano and Japan, respectively. Description Kazumasa Oda first appeared in the Kids' Dream arc. He is Matsuyama's best friend and the duo of the Furano Combi. History Kids' Dream arc Oda had been playing football with Matsuyama since elementary school. Boys' Fight arc In middle school, Oda is a center forward and also the team's goal getter for Furano. However, in the quarter final, against Minamiuwa, he was in a bad condition, and had missed 2 goal chances. Despite that, Matsuyama still trusted him. Thanks to that, he was able to recover and scored the victorious goal. Furano couldn't win the semi final against Nankatsu though. At first he wants to go to a different high school than Matsuyama, but he changes his mind and goes on to Furano as well. Battle of World Youth saga Oda followed Matsuyama to Furano high school and both continued with the Furano combi. They both faced Hyuga's Toho Academy High in the quarterfinals of the National High School Tournament. During the Asian preliminaries, Oda was also selected to be one member of the All Japan Youth. However he didn't play any matches. Road to 2002 saga In Road to 2002, Oda joined Consadole Sapporo along with Matsuyama. Rising Sun saga In Rising Sun, he was selected as part of the U-22 Japan National Team members for the Olympics, but only as a backup member. Techniques Special techniques *'Dosanko Shot': A long and powerful shot made possible thanks to a strong lower body tempered in the harsh cold of Japan's north. It was developed during training in the frost and snow-ridden environment of Hokkaido. *'Precise Shot': A highly controlled shot with a precise trajectory. The emphasis is on the trajectory making the ball difficult for the keeper to catch, rather than on the shot's power. Combination techniques *'Avalanche Attack' (w/ Furano MS) *'Furano Combi (w/ Matsuyama)' Games exclusive *'Furano's Soul' (Gekito no Kiseki) Gallery |-|1983= Furano_FC_(CT).jpg|Kazumasa (Furano FC) Kazumasa MS (CT).jpg|Kazumasa (Furano MS) Avalanche attack (CT).jpg|Avalanche Attack |-|1983 (2)= Furano MS (CT).jpg|Furano MS Furano MS (CT) 2.jpg|Furano MS Furano defense (BF).jpg|Furano defense Forwards ep125 (1983) 2.jpg|Oda chosen as a Japan Jr. candidate |-|SCT, film= Steve (Film 1) 2.jpg|Oda & Ishizaki vs Steve Kazumasa (Movie 2).jpg|Kazumasa (U-14 Japan) Matsuyama Oda Izawa (U14 Japan).jpg|Kazumasa (U-14 Japan) |-|J= Furano ES (CTJ).jpg|Furano FC Furano ES (CTJ) 2.jpg Furano ES (CTJ).jpg|Furano FC |-|2001= Furano MS (2001).jpg|Furano MS Furano MS (2001) 2.jpg|Furano MS Kazumasa Oda ep15 (2001) 1.jpg |-|2018= Kazumasa Furano FC (2018).jpg|Furano FC Furano FC (2018).jpg Kawazoe ep18 (2018).jpg|Furano FC vs Kawazoe Furano ep19 (2018) 1.jpg|Kazumasa Oda and Furano FC Furano ep19 (2018) 8.jpg|Losing against Meiwa FC Furano ep19 (2018) 7.jpg|Matsuyama comforting his team Kids Dream ep28 (2018) 1.jpg|Congratulating Tsubasa Furano S2 (2018) 1.jpg|Furano middle school Furano ep40 (2018) 2.jpg Furano ep40 (2018) 0.jpg|Against Minamiuwa Minami Uwa Keeper ep40 (2018) 2.jpg|Oda vs Minamiuwa Keeper Furano offensive ep44 (2018) 2.jpg Furano ep44 (2018) 1.jpg Furano S2 (2018) 1.jpg Furano ep44 (2018) 2.jpg|Avalanche Attack |-|Art= Player_71387.png|U-22 Japan Kazumasa Furano (DT).png|Furano MS Furano MS (DT).png|Furano MS |-|Manga= Avalanche Tactic (BF).jpg|Avalanche Tactic Eagle Shot (BF).jpg|Watching the Eagle Shot |-|Game= Furano ES (CTJ).gif|Furano FC Notes External links * at Captain Tsubasa DB (JP) * at Shinji's Captain Tsubasa site * at ''Captain Tsubasa: Dream Team'' DB * at Captain Tsubasa Stats Category:Minor/recurring characters Category:Forwards Category:Midfielders Category:Players from Japan Category:Players of J1 League Category:Characters introduced in Kids' Dream arc